Minha infância querida
by Jessi Amamiya
Summary: yaoi/PoisonxIce. Milo relembra algumas coisas de sua infância as quais ele sente falta. Segundo cap on, agora com POV do Camus!
1. Chapter 1

Discramer: Saint Seiya não me pertence!Claro, pq se me pertencesse eu não estaria aqui escrevendo e sim gastando minha grana em alguma viagem exótica!

Todos os direitos reservados ao Masami Kurumada, TOEI, BANDAI e mais alguma empresa que detenha os direitos do anime/mangá.

Aviso: Fic YAOI! Se vc não gosta, tem nojo e blá blá, não leia. Se vc me deixar uma review se fazendo de ofendido, como eu sou da paz, chamarei o Ikki para lhe dar uma surra por mim u.u

Se vc gosta, espero que a fic esteja, ao menos, razoável!(Boa sorte para todos!rs)

Narrada do ponto de vista do Milo (não sei o pq de eu dizer isso. Ninguém é burro 8D).

**Minha infância querida**

Eu queria voltar a ser criança. Não por causa dos motivos convencionais como o fato de uma criança não ter responsabilidades ou por uma possível saudade das brincadeiras. Não é isso que me faz pensar que a infância era o melhor tempo para se viver. Meu motivo é mais, digamos, profundo.

Me enche de saudades o simples fato de que naquela época eu era mais corajoso e ousado. Ou talvez eu fosse assim simplesmente porque não tinha noção das coisas que fazia. E são essas coisas que me fazem querer voltar e aproveitar muito mais aqueles pequenos momentos que hoje me fariam suspirar um dia inteiro.

Desculpe se você está meio perdido leitor.

São divagações de uma mente confusa. Uma mente que a pouco percebeu o que sempre foi óbvio demais. Uma mente que não entende a si própria. Uma mente apaixonada.

E não apaixonada por qualquer pessoa! Não. A mente de um jovem que descobriu, em um belo dia (ou não), que estava apaixonado por ninguém menos que seu melhor amigo. Sim, AMIGO. Eu, Milo, apaixonado por um homem.

Não sei o que foi pior: perceber que se tratava de um homem, perceber que se tratava de meu melhor amigo ou perceber que se alguém observar por alguns minutos vai notar que é óbvio que estou apaixonado por ele. Talvez o pior de tudo fosse se ELE percebesse isso. Afinal ele já me disse diversas vezes:

-Eu não entendo porque essa insistência sua em ser meu amigo.

E eu sempre com o mesmo argumento:

-Porque somos tão opostos que você virou um mistério pra mim. E eu gosto de bancar o detetive.

Agora que sei da verdade, isso até parece uma cantada. Mas sempre foi assim. Desde que éramos crianças, lá estava eu azucrinando a vida de Camus com meus papos aleatórios e intermináveis. E lá estava a mesma observação e o mesmo argumento. Com a única diferença de que quando éramos crianças, minha resposta era menos elaborada.

E aqueles pequenos momentos com Camus são o principal motivo de eu querer dar um chute bem dado no Peter Pan por não ter vindo nos visitar. Mais do que esses momentos, sinto falta das coisas que eu fazia. As coisas de que eu falava no começo.

Coisas que me fazem ter orgulho de um Milo do passado que está em algum lugar aqui dentro, mas que minha insegurança e covardia não deixa sair.

Coisas como os abraços. Eu abraçava Camus a ponto de cairmos no chão, no sofá, onde fosse. Mas tudo com a inocência de duas crianças. Para desconcerto de meu amigo claro. Ele detestava essas minhas aproximações exageradas. Eu o abraçava porque gostava de ouvi-lo reclamar, fechar a cara, bufar.

Mas eu ia mais além. Como eu disse anteriormente, sinto falta da minha ousadia e coragem.

Ás vezes eu não me contentava em abraçar. Eu o beijava. Calma, o beijava como uma criança faria com os pais. Beijos na bochecha acompanhados de um sorriso. Tudo para ouvi-lo reclamar ainda mais.

Não que eu não gostasse dele e por isso queria irritá-lo! Mas porque eu o adorava.

E olha que nem nos falávamos muito. Ele era mais amigo de Shaka. Os dois tinham os mesmos hábitos: ler livros, discutir sobre eles, ficar em um canto olhando as brincadeiras dos outros. Eles eram muito mais próximos que eu e Camus e nem eram tão próximos assim.

Mas Camus tinha um efeito sobre mim. E única e exclusivamente por sermos diferentes. Opostos.

Eu o admirava muito. Falava igual a um adulto: polido e sério, de uma maneira infantil, mas completamente mais madura do que a de qualquer um de nós. E eu gostava de ouvi-lo brigar comigo daquele jeito polido. Eu achava divertido, até mesmo fascinante. E também ele nunca ficava seriamente bravo. E eu achava o autocontrole dele demais.

E ainda tinha o apelido. Uma coisa só nossa, embora fosse contra a vontade dele: Camyu. Era assim que eu o chamava. Depois de um tempo ele havia desistido de me fazer parar com "esse jeito ridículo de me chamar" nas palavras do próprio Camyu. Eu adorava chamá-lo assim. Me sentia mais próximo dele. Quando ele impôs a condição de que eu só o chamaria assim quando não tivesse ninguém por perto, eu concordei sem pestanejar. É claro que ninguém iria saber! Era somente eu quem podia chamá-lo dessa maneira! Ninguém mais tinha esse direito! E mais uma vez, eu agia desse modo com a inocência de uma criança. Porque crianças são criaturas possessivas. Aquele apelido era visto pela minha mente infantil como um segredo. Um segredo entre eu e Camus. Só nosso e ponto.

Esse meu sentimento de posse sobre Camus foi piorando com o tempo. Ainda crianças, eu resolvera implicar com Shaka.

Porque ele e Camus ficavam indo a biblioteca juntos. Porque depois eles ficavam conversando sobre os livros que liam. Vocês devem saber mais ou menos sobre o que estou falando. Porque duas pessoas,quando sabem muito sobre uma coisa em comum, parecem incapazes de mudar de assunto e quem está por perto acaba se sentindo excluído[1]. Todo mundo acaba passando por isso um dia.

O único detalhe é que eu não estava por perto.

Como eu disse antes, Camus e Shaka eram do tipo que preferiam uma boa conversa a uma boa brincadeira. Não que eles não brincassem conosco, mas isso acontecia uma vez ou outra. E eu era mais do tipo brincalhão. Do tipo que não perdia uma brincadeira.

Mas mesmo não estando perto dos dois, aqueles papos longos me deixavam um tanto incomodado. Coisas de criança. E coisas do meu gênio possessivo. Então eu passara a ignorar a presença de Shaka. Quando ele me perguntava alguma coisa eu respondia em monossílabos e sem olhar pra cara dele. Às vezes ficava olhando-o quando ele estava conversando com Camus e como Shaka é uma pessoa muito perceptiva, logo percebia e me olhava. O que eu fazia? Na minha birra de criança eu virava a cara sem disfarçar. Acho que Shaka achava estranho e ao mesmo tempo um tanto engraçado.

Camus até veio para mim perguntando:

-Você brigou com o Shaka?

E eu, no meu cinismo infantil, respondia:

-Eu não Camyu!O que ele inventou?!

-Ele não inventou nada. Só acho que você vem agindo de um jeito estranho nos últimos dias.

-Nem sei do que você tá falando Camyu!- e eu sorria no auge de meu cinismo. Mas não era só cinismo que me fazia sorrir. Era também aquela sensação de que Camus reparava em mim! Ai depois eu o abraçava para que ele ficasse bravo e esquecesse o assunto.

Mas um dia não houve como escapar. Fui pego no flagra mesmo.

Eu estava na cozinha. Naquela época dividíamos o mesmo prédio. Uma só cozinha. Um só corredor cheio de quartos.

Bom, lá estava eu. Bebendo água ou comendo... Não sei, não me lembro muito bem. E Shaka entrou. Me cumprimentou simpático. E eu respondi sem vontade com um "oi" seco.

-O que o Shaka te fez Milo?

Sim. Era ele. Camyu. Eu não o havia visto entrar um pouco depois de Shaka porque estava muito ocupado virando a cara na direção oposta a da porta, de onde Shaka havia acabado de entrar e me cumprimentar. E eu me senti sem palavras. Como uma criança que ofende o irmão e é pego no flagra pela mãe.

-Oi Camus!Tudo bom?!-sim, eu era uma criança cínica.

-O que o Shaka te fez Milo?-perguntou novamente sem sair do lugar e com um tom de voz mais sério.

-Do que você tá falando

-Cínico!-disse Camus cruzando os braços.

-O que?- Eu nem me senti ofendido nem nada. Eu não fazia idéia do que queria dizer essa palavra. Acho que isso estava estampado na minha cara, pois ele acrescentou.

-Você tá mentindo na cara dura. -sempre aquele tom sério. E Shaka? Bom, Shaka estava parado perto da geladeira. Deveria estar indo pegar algo nela quando recebeu meu "oi" seco. Ou talvez tivesse parado no lugar quando Camus entrou. Nem sei. Só sei que eu sentia que não tinha escapatória daquela situação.

-Ele não me fez nada... -disse olhando para o chão num tom de voz um pouco bravo. Como se eu fosse o único que tivesse alguma razão naquela história.

-Então porque foi rude com ele?- Camus sempre teve uma paciência de ouro.

-Eu não fui! Só disse oi! Dizer oi é comum!

-Não foi o que você disse e sim como disse.

-Disse normal oras!

Acho que o mais perdido no meio de tudo aquilo era Shaka. Não que Camus estivesse entendendo alguma coisa, mas ele sabia lidar comigo. Mas Shaka não fazia idéia de como agir. Mas é claro que ele não ia ficar quieto. Entendam, Shaka era a vítima, mas era alguém orgulhoso, não agiria como se fosse uma.

-Deixa Camus. Se o Milo estiver bravo comigo ele vai falar! Esquece isso. -Naquele momento eu fiquei mais bravo ainda com Shaka. Não que ele não pudesse dizer nada. Ele podia brigar comigo se quisesse. Mas ele estava falando com Camus. E num tom amigável. Num tom de quem sabia fazer Camus esquecer aquilo e deixar por conta dele. Um tom que me soou pessoal demais.

-Ninguém aqui tá falando com você!- me manifestei bravo.

Os dois só me olharam um tanto espantados. Digo um tanto porque eles são difíceis de abalar. Camus mais do que Shaka, é verdade.

-Qual é o seu problema? -perguntou Camus sério. Shaka dirigiu seu olhar a ele e Camus retribuiu. Hoje eu entendo o significado daquele olhar. Queria dizer para que Camus esperasse mais alguma reação minha que colocasse fim naquele mistério.

Mas vocês podem imaginar o que se passou pela minha cabeça? Aquilo tinha me parecido um olhar de cumplicidade. Um olhar de amizade antiga. Uma daquelas amizades em que basta um olhar e a pessoa já sabe o que a outra quer dizer.

Foi a gota d´agua pra mim. Retirei-me na hora. Passando por Shaka e esbarrando de propósito nele.

Fui para a sala. Sentei no sofá. Um lugar visível. Claro, porque criança tem uma mania de querer atenção. Por mais que estejam bravas com alguém e queiram distância, internamente querem mais é que a pessoa insista. Se não insistir elas ficam mais bravas ainda. Para sorte do meu mau-humor, foi Shaka quem veio atrás de mim. Ai a raiva se misturou com a mágoa. Eu queria o Camus e não ele!

-Milo, você não quer falar comigo? -perguntou o loiro com cuidado. Eu virei à cara e bufei. -Eu ficaria triste se você não falasse mais comigo. Eu gosto de você. Me desculpe se fiz algo que te deixou bravo. Você pode me dizer o que é?

Eu continuei ignorando, já pensava em ir embora. Dessa vez para qualquer lugar onde eu poderia esbarrar em Camus de propósito.

-Milo?É por causa do Camus?-gelei por dentro e olhei pra ele espantado. Como ele poderia saber?

-O-o que?-perguntei chocado.

-É por causa dele né? Eu vi que você sempre ficava me encarando bravo quando eu tava falando com o Camus. Achei que você poderia, sei lá, estar com ciúmes...

-Ciúmes de que?!-falei me levantando do sofá zangado. -Só porque vocês ficam conversando igual dois idiotas sobre aqueles livros chatos? Só porque vocês são os melhores amigos do mundo?- É, eu me entreguei. E o Shaka? Sorriu. Eu bufei diante daquela reação. Eu não era palhaço!

-Milo!Só porque eu e o Camus gostamos das mesmas coisas, não quer dizer que a gente é melhor amigo um do outro!

-Ok... -disse bravo virando a cara.

-Eu não tô mentindo!Você não precisa ter ciúmes!Eu sei que você gosta muito do Camus. Por isso ficou com ciúmes né?

-Não tenho ciúmes... -argumentei fazendo bico e ainda olhando pro outro lado.

-Sei... Mas eu posso te jurar que não somos melhores amigos. Somos só amigos,como eu e você.

-Porque ficam tanto tempo juntos então?-agora eu olhava para ele. A mágoa por Camus ter mais afinidades com Shaka do que comigo tinha superado a raiva que eu tinha cultivado por Shaka naqueles últimos dias.

-Porque a gente gosta das mesmas coisas ué! Você, por exemplo, passa mais tempo com Aioria bolando brincadeiras do que com outra pessoa.

-Não passo não!-Mentira deslavada. Eu e Aioria éramos as pestes daquele lugar. Às vezes passávamos tardes bolando alguma coisa, quando não tínhamos treino, claro.

Ele sorriu e continuou:

-Bom, a verdade é que Camus tem um melhor amigo sim, mas não sou eu.

Olhei para ele assustado. Os pensamentos a mil por hora.

-T-tem?-perguntei receoso. Shaka afirmou com a cabeça.

-Eu te mostro. Quer ver?

-S-sim...

Shaka pegou em minha mão e me guiou até o outro lado da sala. Me posicionou em frente a um espelho que lá havia. Eu olhei para o reflexo confuso.

-Pronto... Você está olhando pra ele. -disse com um sorriso largo que logo em seguida foi acompanhado por um sorriso sem graça meu.

-Você acha?Ele quem te disse?

-Não me disse não, mas nem precisa. Eu vejo q ele procura você olhando para os lados quando você não está por perto. -tenho certeza que meus olhos brilharam nesse momento. -Ele fala de você de vez enquando, mas sempre tenta disfarçar... Ele gosta muito de você Milo.

Nesse momento abri um largo sorriso e abracei Shaka (que ficou meio embaraçado, mas retribuiu o abraço). Pedi desculpas a ele, envergonhado, e ele as aceitou.

Naquele dia, logo após fazer as pazes com Shaka, fui até Camus. Ele não parecia bravo comigo. Confuso talvez por causa de minhas atitudes, mas bravo não. O abracei antes que ele tivesse tempo de me perguntar o porquê da minha grosseria para cima de Shaka. Ele praguejou contra o meu abraço, tempo o suficiente para ignorar a história.

Eu me sentia a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Eu acreditava nas palavras de Shaka. Eu me agarrava a elas com força, porque eu adorava Camus. Talvez eu já o amasse naquela época...

-Vai ficar muito tempo olhando a janela ou nós vamos treinar?-sorri para mim mesmo. Porque ele sempre aparecia quando eu estava pensando nele?Ah sim: porque eu sempre estava pensando nele.

Sai do parapeito da janela a qual estivera sentado nos últimos minutos. Olhei para aquele que eu tanto admirava. Meu melhor amigo. Meu Camus.

-Vamos nessa Camyu. –respondi sorrindo.

Aquele apelido. Aquele nosso segredo, era a única coisa a qual eu não precisava sentir falta.

E durante o trajeto a arena de treinos, o único desejo que eu tinha era abraçá-lo, ouvi-lo praguejar e em seguida beijá-lo, mas dessa vez sem a inocência de uma criança.

FIM

Notinha:

[1] Citando C. S. Lewis, em "As Crônicas de Nárnia". Eu já ia colocar algo sobre esse negócio das pessoas às vezes se sentirem excluídas quando lembrei q o autor falava sobre isso! Resumindo: só coloquei para vcs me acharem intelectual XD

Agradecimentos:

A minha irmãzinha Yami, pq ela desatou a escrever fic de cavaleiros, eu fiquei com inveja e resolvi que ia terminar de escrever essa. Á Itachi também que betou para mim (alias, achou a fic bem melosa, o q vcs acham?)

E comentem please. Só não me xinguem pq eu sou frágil!


	2. Chapter 2

**Discraimmer: **Cavaleiros do Zodiaco ou Saint Seiya, não me pertence. É tudo do Masami Kurumada, Shiori Teshirogi, TOEI, Bandai e o diabo a quatro, menos a mim. Não ganho um centavo com isso daqui.

Como a voz do povo é a voz de Deus, aqui vai mais um capítulo dessa fic q nasceu oneshot e ficou maior que isso!

POV Camus

-Tinha nada. –insisti pela enésima vez nos últimos minutos.

Eu e Milo estávamos sentados em um canto da arena de treinos. Faziamos uma pausa merecida depois de treinar de baixo daquele sol escaldante que, sinceramente, estava me incomodando e muito.

-Tinha sim. Eram azuis e eram de menina! – Milo riu alto a meu lado.

Fazia uns bons minutos que ele teimava que, quando éramos crianças, eu prendia meu cabelo com fitas de cetim azul. Eu não me lembrava de nada disso. Nem lembrava se meus cabelos atrapalhavam a ponto de eu precisar prendê-los. Estava começando a achar que Milo tinha inventado aquilo do nada só para eu achar que não me lembrava deste fato.

- Tá bom então Milo, não vou mais discutir. – falei enquanto bebia mais um gole de água da garrafa de plástico em minhas mãos. Minha voz saindo ligeiramente sem paciência.

- Não fica bravo não, Camyu. Eram de menina, mas ficava uma graça em você! – ele finalizou piscando para mim e abrindo um sorriso. Em seguida se levantou para pegar mais água.

Não consegui me livrar daquele assunto. Não sei o porquê, mas minha mente parecia ultrajada de não se lembrar de algo tão simples - enquanto outra voz continuava a debochar da situação dizendo que aquilo era invenção daquele escorpiano.

De alguma maneira, fiquei pensando naquilo até o cair da noite. Era uma coisa bem supérflua na verdade. Qual era a importância de Milo se lembrar de algo e eu não?

Talvez eu só não pensasse muito naquele tempo e ele sim. Pensando agora, eu nem lembrava como aquela amizade entre Milo e eu tinha começado.

Eu era uma criança bem mal humorada, se querem saber a verdade. Um "mini adulto" talvez. Meu mestre havia me ensinado tudo sobre ser distante e frio. Era necessário para ter vantagem em uma batalha. Sentimentalismos poderiam facilmente servir de ferramenta para o inimigo ter vantagem sobre você, por isso os sentimentos deveriam ficar de lado. Não ter um ponto fraco era o objetivo.

Então eu me mantinha afastado. Creio que Shaka era com quem eu mais falava. Ele tinha um lado culto igual ao meu e isso era algo difícil de encontrar no meio de um bando de futuros cavaleiros de ouro que às vezes agiam com imaturidade demais.

Tá, eu sei que vocês devem estar pensando "mas vocês eram crianças!", porém não éramos simples crianças, nem tínhamos um destino banal. Um pouco de compostura era pedir demais? Talvez fosse para Milo e Aioria, aqueles hiperativos.

Milo, principalmente, gostava de espalhar sua alegria por ai e não sei o motivo, ele tinha cismado comigo. Alias, eu gastava umas horas do meu dia pensando no porque ele tinha aquela mania embaraçosa de me abraçar do nada ou me dar apelidos. Ou pior... Enfim, não vem ao caso.

Porque eu comecei a falar disso mesmo? Ah, claro, a história da fita de cetim.

Como é que ele conseguia, com uma lembrança boba, me fazer perder a paz? Chegava a ser desconcertante o poder que Milo tinha sobre mim. Mesmo crianças, havia vezes em que eu simplesmente me deixava levar. O que ia totalmente contra o meu bom senso. Contra tudo que eu tinha aprendido.

Como a vez em que Milo, no meio de suas – como ele gostava de chamar – "expedições de reconhecimento" pelo santuário, encontrou um cachorro. Um branco e marrom todo peludo e sujo.

Eu havia acabado de devolver um livro na biblioteca do santuário quando ouvi alguém me chamando com um discreto "Shhhhh". Olhei para os lados e atrás das ruínas de uma das colunas gregas, vi Milo acenando para mim. Ele estava para que eu me aproximasse ao mesmo tempo em que olhava para os lados apreensivo. Dei um suspiro de inconformidade e fui até ele.

- Tá, o que você fez agora Milo? – disse logo que estava cara a cara com ele. Foi quando senti algo gelado nos meus pés expostos pelas sandálias gregas.

Franzi o cenho para o cachorro que abanava o rabo para mim e olhei para Milo com uma expressão de reprovação – que era uma das mais frequentes dirigidas a ele.

- Preciso da sua ajuda, Camyu! – sorriu olhando para mim. –Alias, eu e o Scorp precisamos da sua ajuda... – completou apontando para o cachorro.

Virei de costas para ele cruzando os braços. Aquilo daria uma bela encrenca e eu não queria estar por perto para ver o resultado.

- Fale com Aioria, Milo. Ele com certeza é tão louco quanto você para entrar nessa. – ia começar a me afastar quando ele segurou meu braço.

- Mas eu quero você! – Me virei para ele sem graça. Milo tinha a habilidade de me deixar sem graça. Por qualquer coisa. – Aioria vai querer pegar o Scorp pra ele! – completou pegando o cachorro nos braços, possessivo.

-Ham...Ok. Tudo bem. No que exatamente você quer que eu te ajude? – Milo também tinha a habilidade de me convencer a fazer as coisas com um simples olhar mais profundo ou alguma atitude tipicamente infantil. O que eu achava muito embaraçoso.

Ele sorriu e me abraçou com cachorro e tudo. Detestava quando ele me abraçava! Porque aquela sensação boa me fazia pensar em pedir para meu mestre me colocar em um esquife de gelo, pois eu estava precisando sabe?

A ideia brilhante de Milo era dar um banho no cachorro em um dos lagos que se localizavam na floresta próxima ao vilarejo e depois ficar com ele. O que eu considerava uma péssima ideia.

-Ele provavelmente deve ter vindo do vilarejo. Larga ele lá e pronto. – comentei enquanto o seguia até o lago já a vista com ele.

-Não seja cruel, Camyu! Se ele veio de lá é porque não tão tratando ele bem. Eu vou cuidar dele. – respondeu apertando o cachorro nos braços.

- Isso é contra as regras, Milo. Não podemos ter um bicho de estimação!

-Não é contra as regras porque não tem regra contra isso não.

-Porque é uma ideia tão boba que o mestre do santuário acha que está implícito!

-Pare de usar palavras difíceis e tira as sandálias pra entrar no lago com a gente. – respondeu tirando suas próprias sandálias ao chegar a beira do lago.

-Nem pensar, eu vigio e você dá banho. Achei que minha parte fosse essa. – respondi me sentando a sombra de uma árvore. Ele fez um bico de frustração. Ainda arregalou aqueles olhos incrivelmente azuis – resisti a isso fechando os olhos e fingindo que era só para relaxar um pouco - e insistiu por alguns minutos até resolver entrar sozinho com o cachorro. Não me perguntem o porquê de ele entrar no lago também...

Observei Milo dar boas risadas com as palhaçadas do cachorro durante o que ele chamava de banho. Na verdade os dois estavam jogando água para todos os lados enquanto corriam em círculos na parte rasa.

Éramos tão opostos que aquela amizade parecia uma grande brincadeira do destino. Uma brincadeira que eu apreciava discretamente. Mesmo que Milo fosse possessivo, cínico e até mesmo ciumento, a julgar aqueles anos de convivência.

Eu gostava de o observar. Suas brincadeiras, seus gestos tão espontâneos, sua liberdade de fazer tudo àquilo que tinha vontade. Enquanto eu ficava me repreendendo pelo mínimo gesto menos racional. É claro que também fazia parte do meu jeito. Cá entre nós, eu sou tímido. Sério. Então olhar Milo fazendo tudo o que eu não tinha coragem de fazer era um deleite. Eu o admirava muito.

Estava tão distraído apreciando a risada de Milo que só percebi alguém se aproximando quando era tarde demais – uma falha grave para um cavaleiro.

Só tive tempo de ver uma sombra ágil saindo de trás de uma árvore próxima a que eu estava encostado. Um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

- Virou playgroud esse santuário agora? – sua risada ecoou alta. Milo parou o que estava fazendo e arregalou os olhos sabendo que, agora sim, estávamos em uma grande encrenca.

-Máscara da Morte, o que está fazendo aqui? – perguntei me levantando. Scorp começou a rosnar para o recém-chegado.

- Até onde me consta, eu posso ir onde eu quiser Camus. – respondeu dando de ombros. Em seguida olhou para Milo e para o cachorro. – Acho que me enganei. Santuário virou petshop...

-É só um cachorro perdido que...- começou Milo, mas foi interrompido por Máscara da Morte.

- ...que não devia estar com vocês. Eu até esperava uma idiotice dessas de você Milo, mas me espantei quando vi que estava por aqui também, Camus.

- É só um cachorro. – respondi. – Para que fazer disso uma grande coisa não?

Máscara da Morte era uma criança muito, digamos, maldosa. Ele gostava mesmo de ver as coisas esquentando. Acho que era como ele se divertia. E a maioria de nós era mais nova do que ele, o que o fazia pensar que tinha realmente um poder de fazer o que quisesse com a gente. Um de seus passatempos favoritos era ver os outros levarem bronca.

- Pois é... Acho que você tem razão. – ele respondeu para mim. Milo se aproximou de nós com o cachorro se escondendo entre suas pernas. –Façamos o seguinte: vocês me dão o cachorro e eu não conto nada pra ninguém.

-Você quer o Scorp pra que? – perguntou Milo desconfiado. Os cabelos levemente molhados e a barra da túnica que usava encharcada.

- Ah, vocês sabem né? Logo, logo eu vou pra casa de Câncer e tava pensando em decorar com umas cabeças na parede! O... Como é o nome? Scorp? Bom, ele pode inaugurar minha coleção!

-Oras seu... – Milo estava prestes a dar um soco no garoto mais alto e naquela época, mais forte que ele quando o detive.

-Não piore as coisas Milo! Nós vamos deixar o cachorro no vilarejo e ninguém precisa saber disso.

-Mas Camus...- dirigi um olhar de reprovação para ele antes que pudesse continuar. Seus olhos perderam um pouco da determinação. Se dirigiu para Máscara da Morte sem encará-lo. – É, vamos fazer isso... ok?

- Mas qual seria a diversão nisso? O que é que _eu_ ganho? – o pior é que ele realmente parecia chateado por aquele assunto se encerrar assim.

-Que tal... Você ficar com as minhas sobremesas pelo resto do mês? – Propus. Entendam que para uma criança abrir mão da sobremesa é uma grande coisa. Assim como receber sobremesa extra. E para falar a verdade eu não consegui pensar em algo melhor naquele momento.

-Do almoço e do jantar. – ele impôs.

- Combinado. – Milo abriu a boca pra dizer alguma coisa, mas apertei levemente seu pulso indicando que era para ele ficar calado.

-Então caiam fora antes que eu me arrependa.

Puxei Milo pelo braço rapidamente. O cachorro nos seguiu e Máscara da Morte foi ficando para trás com ar triunfante.

- E quanto a mim? – resmungou Milo se colocando a meu lado. Nossos passos rápidos.

- Te dou um cachorro de pelúcia no seu aniversário. Pronto. – respondi impaciente.

-Não! Tô falando das sobremesas! Eu ia dar as minhas também e você não me deixou falar!

Diminui o ritmo dos passos e respondi sem encará-lo:

-A culpa foi minha. Eu fiquei de vigiar e me distraí. – _com você_ completei mentalmente. O que muito me espantou porque era a mais pura verdade...

-A culpa foi toda minha porque eu achei mesmo que não teria problema ter um cachorro... – respondeu cabisbaixo. Ele estava realmente triste. Senti um nó na garganta diante da ideia de que, pela primeira vez, fosse eu a abraça-lo e não o contrário.

- Acontece. –foi a única coisa que consegui dizer. Inútil não? Até mesmo ridículo, podem ser sinceros. Fica melhor se eu disser que dei um tapinha nas costas dele? É, não fica. Mas foi o que eu disse e fiz. Só isso.

Ajeitei-me no sofá outra vez. A sala estava escura e eu estava perdido nessas lembranças.

Talvez eu devesse realmente ter dado um cachorro de pelúcia para ele como compensação. Ou ter sido um amigo melhor e tê-lo abraçado. Ou ainda ter deixado ele dar um soco em Máscara da Morte como ele queria...

Agora eu estava parecendo um idiota, sentado no sofá no escuro – uma vez que a noite tinha caído e meus pensamentos estavam voando – e com remorso. Remorso de algo que aconteceu a tanto tempo atrás. Patético. Só o Milo pra me deixar assim mesmo. E tudo por causa de um comentário sobre algo que eu não lembrava: as fitas de cetim.

-Azuis escuras... – comentei comigo mesmo espantado. Era isso... Eu lembrava agora! Aquela lembrança não acabava assim! Havia uma fita de cetim...

Meus cabelos estiveram o tempo todos presos. Um detalhe banal que na verdade fazia toda a diferença.

Quando saímos da floresta e chegamos aos arredores do vilarejo, Milo ficou dando recomendações ao cachorro como uma mãe que aconselha o filho antes da excursão da escola. Segurava as patas do bicho enquanto esse abanava o rabo e, obviamente, não entendia nada. O cachorro era do tamanho dele de pé e a cena estava um tanto engraçada, mas não me atrevi a rir. Observava os dois de soslaio.

Como vi que Milo não queria ir embora e deixar Scorp, resolvi interferir. Me aproximei dele e falei do jeito mais gentil que eu conseguia:

- É melhor deixa-lo ir. Tem umas crianças brincando ali a diante, vão cuidar dele com certeza. – Ele olhou para a direção do som de risadas e depois para mim, os olhos tristes.

- Acha que ele vai lembrar da gente? – me perguntou inocente. Tenho que admitir que a vontade de abraça-lo cresceu ainda mais.

Pensei comigo "Pouco provável".

- Sim, acho que sim... – Respondi. A falta de firmeza na minha voz fez com que ele desse um suspiro triste.

Não sei de onde tirei aquela ideia. Quando dei por mim já estava retirando a fita de cetim azul escura que prendia meus cabelos e me ajoelhando para amarrá-la no pescoço do cachorro. Milo olhou a cena espantando, mas depois abriu um belo sorriso.

-Pronto. Agora ele lembrará. – falei por fim me levantando.

Milo soltou as patas do cachorro, pegou um graveto do chão e jogou longe, com esperança de que tivesse caído perto das crianças do vilarejo. Scorp saiu correndo e latindo atrás do brinquedo.

- Você é demais, sabia? – o encarrei surpreso ao ouvir isso. Sem seguida ele pulou em cima de mim me abraçando. Quando o repreendi, ele simplesmente soltou uma risada alta.

Voltei à realidade e sorri para mim mesmo. Só naquele momento meu cérebro relaxou. Lembrar daquilo foi como um capricho saciado. De quebra me lembrei de muitas outras coisas. Muitas outras histórias. Acabara de chegar a conclusão que era uma sorte Milo ter cismado comigo. Ele provocava em mim sensações boas. Sensações que iam contra tudo que eu tinha aprendido, mas que no fundo eu não dava a mínima se era correto ou não.

O que era perigoso.

Deliciosamente perigoso.

**Notas finais:** Achei essa que esse capítulo tem um estilo diferente do primeiro. A explicação é que o personagem muda e fazer um POV do Camus muito parecido com o do Milo ficaria muito estranho, já que cada um tem uma personalidade.

Estou escrevendo um terceiro e, provavelmente, último capítulo para a fic. Vou tentar não demorar meses como demorei dessa vez! rs

Deixem reviews hein!


End file.
